


Covert Manoeuvres

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: It's Chakotay’s birthday and plans are afoot. Set towards the end of season seven.





	Covert Manoeuvres

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the Debster (2008). Hope you had a good one, old China. Hugs.
> 
> Big thanks to Brianna for the beta.

Chakotay smiled broadly and tried not to laugh at the pained expressions on the faces of the revellers. It really was excruciating, there was no other word for it. Kathryn was a lot of things, most of them outstanding, but she was no singer, and singing was one of the few things in life where enthusiasm didn’t make up for lack of talent. Tom was standing next to her and his eyes were practically watering from a cavalcade of horrific off-key notes.

But no one would dare say anything. Least of all Chakotay. Not only was she the one leading the chorus, she was also holding the bonfire that was his birthday cake.

The last, hideously painful note of ‘Happy Birthday to You’ faded and she called for three cheers. There was an enthusiastic shout of hip-hip-hoorays and then Tom started the roasting. “Come on, Commander blow out the candles before we trigger the fire suppression system.”

Chakotay was about to take a deep breath, but burst out laughing instead when Kathryn chimed in. “If you can’t take the heat Mr Paris, don’t stand so close to the cake. Come on Chakotay, a big blow now, and hurry. Tom’s not the only one melting here. All our eyebrows are at risk.” Kathryn was grinning from ear to ear.

He tried again and with an almighty blow, he extinguished the candles and a cheer went up from the crowd.

Yes, it was his birthday. Again. They tended to come around with unseemly frequency these days, and while he would happily forget about them, Kathryn insisted that they celebrate. He had a sneaking suspicion that she took delight in drawing attention to his passing years as a way of deflecting attention from hers or perhaps it was just a way to deflect attention from their years in the Delta Quadrant. No matter what the reason, it was always a great way for the crew to blow off steam, and seeing Kathryn happy was always a gift. If it improved crew morale he was willing to be the butt of their jokes. No one could accuse him of not being a team player.

It was time to cut the cake and they all moved up to the table. Kathryn stood at his side and just as he was withdrawing the knife, Paris piped up. “Are you going to follow tradition, Chakotay?”

“And what tradition might that be?” He was always a little wary when Tom got that look in his eye.

“The one where, if the knife comes out dirty, you have to kiss the nearest girl.” Tom’s face was split by a huge grin, his eyes hopeful.

Chakotay gave the knife a quick once over. There was icing and chocolate cake stuck to the shiny surface, and before Kathryn had a chance to move away or dodge, he leant over and kissed her cheek. He smiled as he saw her blush right before she treated both him and Paris to a glare that had the potential to reignite the candles. Chakotay didn’t care. It was his birthday and he was sure there was a rule somewhere that said that one couldn’t be killed or maimed on the day of their birth. There was a smattering of applause and he grinned in her direction just before the music started and the crowd wandered off to get more drinks and to dance.

Kathryn gave him a sideways glance. “Did you put Tom up to that?”

He shook his head vehemently. “No, I had nothing to do with that, but I have to say it’s a pretty fine tradition.”

Kathryn harrumphed and was about to say something else when Tom and B’Elanna approached with champagne for both of them. Tom handed Kathryn a glass and then handed one to Chakotay. “Happy Birthday. Do we want to know what the damage is?”

“No, you don’t. I’d rather not be reminded of how old I am.”

B’Elanna reached up and kissed his cheek. “Happy Birthday. I won’t ask how old you are, but have you opened your presents yet?”

“Yes, I have, and ah… thanks for the… snowshoes?” He gave them a questioning look.

Kathryn laughed. “I have to hear this.”

Tom shrugged. “What do you get the man who has everything…? Snowshoes.”

“Well it’s certainly a novel idea and you’re not likely to double up with anyone else.” Kathryn was enjoying the look on Chakotay’s face. He had that slightly bemused and befuddled look that he wore sometimes. It was very endearing.

B’Elanna smiled. “It really isn’t as peculiar as it sounds, Captain. We’ve all been going to the holodeck each week and visiting some of Earth’s snowfields and thought they might just come in handy one day.”

B’Elanna noticed a shadow of something that looked like hurt, flash across the Captain’s face. It was gone almost instantly, but B’Elanna had definitely seen it. She looked at Chakotay and he was tugging on his ear, like he always did when he was uncomfortable. Damn the man. The Captain didn’t know about their skiing adventures. Chakotay obviously hadn’t asked her to join them. B’Elanna had just assumed that he had asked and she’d declined. Kahless, she wanted to hit him sometimes, he was such an ass.

The Captain was in a unique situation here in the Delta Quadrant. Because of her rank, interacting on a social level with the crew was complicated. She was limited to those who were closest to her in rank. Although Tuvok was her friend, he was a Vulcan and didn’t see the point of the frivolous escapism that most of the crew found relaxing, which left Chakotay as the only person with whom she could share these pastimes. B’Elanna and Tom could invite her but it really wasn’t their place, although, if Chakotay wasn’t going to oblige then it might have to be them. The captain was looking anywhere but at Chakotay, so B’Elanna decided right there and then that if he didn’t have the balls… “You should join us one day, Captain. You ski, don’t you?”

Chakotay frowned at B’Elanna, but she ignored him. What was his problem?

Kathryn smiled. “Yes, I do. Thank you, B’Elanna, that’s very sweet of you, but I wouldn’t want to spoil your fun.” B’Elanna noticed her take a step away from Chakotay and her heart wanted to break at the subtle body language that spoke so eloquently of hurt feelings and disappointment. Man, was she going to kick his ass.

Tom picked up on what B’Elanna was doing. “Spoil our fun…? You couldn’t. That’s what we invite Chakotay for. You’d be most welcome, Captain. I remember years ago, when you were working with my father, you visited our family when we were at Aspen one year? You won the slalom event at the Lodge, isn’t that right…? I’d love to challenge you to a rematch.”

Kathryn laughed. “I might just take you up on that, Tom. My, that was years ago. I’d forgotten all about it. That was a fun holiday.”

Chakotay was looking decidedly uncomfortable now and that had been Tom’s intention. A little reminder of his history with Kathryn Janeway might be a subtle enough hint for Chakotay to stop procrastinating and make a move. The man was such an ass sometimes.

Tom wasn’t going to let her back out of this, so he pushed on. “Well, that’s settled then. The next time we’re skiing, we’ll save you a seat on the chair lift. I’ll let you know when, Captain.”

“Thank you, Tom.” She cast a frowning glance at Chakotay and smiled at the others. “Well, I’d best mingle. See you all later.” And with that she moved off into the crowd to be greeted enthusiastically by members of her crew.

B’Elanna swung around and confronted Chakotay, hissing through her teeth. “What the hell was that about? Why haven’t you asked her to join us on the holodeck? I can’t believe you. Did you see how hurt she was?”

Chakotay’s face took on a dark and forbidding look. “It’s none of your business, B’Elanna.”

She grabbed his arm and hauled him over to a corner where no one would see or notice them. “The hell it isn’t. You made it our business by involving us in part of the conspiracy. I asked you, on that first night, if the Captain was coming and you said she had something else on. Now I find out that you didn’t even ask her. Why would you do that and why lie to us?”

He leaned down a little closer and spoke slowly. “B’Elanna, just leave it be.”

After staring at him for a long moment, the realisation dawned. “Oh God, there’s someone else, isn’t there? You’re seeing someone else. I can’t believe it. Who is it?” B’Elanna started scanning the crowd to see if there were any suspicious glances being cast their way.

“No, I’m not seeing anyone else. I’m not seeing _anyone_ and I haven’t for years. Will you please back off?”

B’Elanna was still frowning. “Well, then what is all this crap with the Captain? You’re her best friend, why the hell wouldn’t you invite her to the holodeck. I just don’t understand.” She looked over her shoulder to where Kathryn was laughing with Pablo Baytart and Mariah Henley. “She doesn’t understand either. You really hurt her feelings. Just look at all the trouble she went to today. Why would you do that?”

His shoulders slumped and he glanced up at Tom. The younger man just shrugged, but was waiting for an answer too. How could he explain? “It’s the constant ‘assuming’ that stopped me. People ‘assume’ that we are together, but we’re not. We work together all day, everyday, and I thought it was time to put some distance between us in our off duty time. I don’t think the crew sees us as individuals anymore. We’re the command team and it’s not good for her and its not good for me.”

B’Elanna’s eyes opened in shock. “What a crock….You’re thinking of moving on? Of finding someone else, aren’t you?” She couldn’t help the tears that stung her eyes. Damn this pregnancy. “Are you really giving up, Chakotay?”

How could he explain his feelings without having an all out brawl with a pregnant Klingon? “No, B’Elanna, but I have to create some distance. Kathryn has made it clear that she’s not willing to be anything more than friends while we’re out here, so I have to be content with that.”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes. “You are so full of it. Have you ever asked her outright?”

Chakotay didn’t say anything and B’Elanna gave a sad shake to her head. “I thought so.”

This time he sounded defensive. “We’re friends, and I can live with that, but being friends doesn’t mean we have to live in each other’s pockets. She has her life and I have mine.”

Tom nodded. “Oh, I get it.”

Both Chakotay and B’Elanna turned to him. Tom took a sip of his drink and looked back and forth between them. “It’s payback, isn’t it? She won’t be with you, so you’re going to make her realise just how much she needs you in the hope that she’ll come running.” He took another sip. “Fat chance, Chakotay. You just might lose her with tactics like that.” This time Tom raised his glass, using it to indicate that they should both look towards their captain. Kathryn was now with Mike Ayala and laughing happily at something he was saying. The handsome lieutenant was standing close by her side and the look on his face was one of abject devotion. Tom met Chakotay’s eyes in a challenging stare. “See what I mean.”

B’Elanna watched in fascination as Chakotay’s eyes darkened with jealousy, and although, she didn’t want to see him unhappy, it was a huge relief to know that he still cared for Kathryn Janeway – cared enough that the thought of her being with someone else was eating him alive. Tom gave her a gentle nudge and she nudged him back. She wanted to hug the big lug for being so perceptive. Her husband was like a diviner where romance was concerned. He had an uncanny knack for knowing exactly how people ticked, and accurately reading their inner most workings. It was why he’d been such a good manipulator in his younger days. Now he used his ability for good instead of causing mischief and she adored him for it.

Chakotay turned to his friends and growled out reluctantly. “You may be right, Paris. As much as it pains me to say so.” He placed his empty glass on the table. “I’ve got some apologising to do. I’ll see you both later.”

Tom, raised his glass again in a half toast. “I hope not. I’m betting that you’ll be otherwise occupied. Good luck.”

Chakotay blinked at that but didn’t respond. B’Elanna stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Go get her, Chakotay”

He shook his head and huffed out a laugh. If only it was that easy.

Grabbing another couple of champagnes from a passing tray, he moved over to Kathryn’s side. She was still with Ayala and laughing heartily at something the big man had said. Mike looked up first and saw Chakotay. “Chakotay. Happy birthday.” Mike raised his empty glass.

Chakotay acknowledged the good wishes. “Thanks, Mike.”

Kathryn looked up and her smile faded slightly. Chakotay offered her one of the glasses of champagne he was carrying. “I thought you might need this.”

She raised her brow slightly. “Thank you, but I’ve been well looked after.” In her hand was an almost full glass of white wine.

Mike reached over and took the champagne out of Chakotay’s hand. “Mine’s empty, so I don’t mind if I do. Thanks, Boss.”

Chakotay frowned slightly and felt a bite of irritation, especially when he caught Kathryn’s amused glance.

Taking a none-too-subtle step between her and Mike, Chakotay was about to ask if he could see her alone, when Ensign Mulchaey swooped in from starboard and interrupted. “Good evening, Captain. Commander. How’s things, Mike?”

They all nodded at the handsome young man and he turned to the captain. “Captain, I was wondering if you’d do me the honour of having this dance with me.”

She smiled happily and, without even looking at Chakotay, shoved her drink into his hand, and swirled away on the arm of the young ensign. Mulchaey turned out to be something of a dancer. He twirled Kathryn out onto the dance floor and swept her expertly around the room. At one point, the rest of the party goers stood back, ringing the floor and watched their captain glide gracefully around the dance floor in the arms of the tall, handsome and talented Mr Mulchaey. Kathryn was grinning from ear to ear and at the end of their dance, they were greeted with a round of loud applause as Mulchaey dipped her low and then snapped her back up into his arms. Mulchaey flushed with pride as Kathryn gave him a dazzling smile and thanked him for the dance.

Chakotay looked on with a worried frown. B’Elanna and Tom had been right. He’d been an ass and he was paying for it, big time.

Determined to make amends, he approached her with her drink, but before he could get two words out she was dragged away from him again. It was William Chapman this time, who also turned out to be a surprisingly good dancer. The lieutenant led Kathryn around the room to the pulsing Latin rhythms of a salsa. They were all wiggling hips and undulating bodies, and it was something of a revelation to Chakotay. He’d had no idea that Kathryn could move like that. It was certainly an eye opener and it gave him a renewed appreciation for his beautiful captain.

Two hours later and Chakotay was still trying to get Kathryn alone. Armed with yet another glass of wine, he approached her. This would be the fourth fresh glass he’d gotten for her, but she hadn’t been in his presence long enough to have more than a sip of each. Every time he tried to speak to her, some crewman or other would swoop down and haul her out onto the dance floor. Baxter, MacAllister, Powell and Ayala were just a few of her dance partners and Kathryn was having the time of her life. She’d danced the rhumba, the tango, the two-step, the cha-cha and even the polka with a variety of nimble-footed crewmen. On the one hand it was wonderful to see her so happy, but it was making Chakotay feel very old and inadequate. How they’d finished up with a ship load of ‘Fred Astaires’ he had no idea, but surely it had to be his turn soon.

As he approached her this time, he was determined to have a few words with her, alone. Gerron was bearing down on them from port, so Chakotay positioned himself between Kathryn and the next dancing ensign and gently took her arm. “I’d like to speak to you please Kathryn, if you’ve got a minute.”

She nodded, a touch reluctantly, but walked with him over into the corner of the room. He handed her a glass of champagne and she thanked him quietly, glancing over her shoulder at the happy crew.

Now that he had her alone, he wasn’t quite sure what he was going to say to her, but the first order of business was to apologise to her for his thoughtlessness. “I’m sorry, Kathryn … about the skiing thing.”

With a puzzled frown, she looked up at him. “The skiing? Why?”

“I should have invited you to join us. It was rude of me and thoughtless.”

Kathryn shrugged it off and turned back to the crowd. “What you do in your off duty time is none of my business, Commander.”

Now he knew for certain that she’d been hurt by what he’d done. The use of his title was a dead give away. His shoulders slumped. “Yes, it is your business. Well, it has been for the last seven years. I don’t know why I didn’t invite you, but I think it had something to do with the conversation I overheard.”

That got her attention and she looked him right in the eye. “What conversation?”

Damn, one day he’d have to learn to think before he spoke. He’d prefer not to tell her what he’d heard. “It was just rumour and speculation. You know what the crew are like?”

Kathryn shook her head and turned away. “Seven years, Chakotay. You’d think they’d be past that by now. I’m disappointed.”

“Oh, it wasn’t salacious or disrespectful.” A far away look washed over his face. “It was just…” He shrugged.

As his eyes came back into focus, he found her staring at him with a frown. “So are you going to tell me or not?”

His shoulders slumped in resignation. “I didn’t see who it was, but they were discussing us, and our relationship.” Kathryn opened her mouth to say something, but Chakotay held up his hand. “Yes, I know, Kathryn. We don’t have a relationship.”

“I wasn’t going to say that. Please don’t put words into my mouth.”

”I’m sorry. What were you going to say?”

“It doesn’t matter.” She took a hefty sip of her wine before placing the half empty glass on a nearby table. “Look, don’t worry about it, Chakotay. As I said, it’s none of my business. Now, I’m exhausted after all that dancing. I’ll leave you to your birthday fun.” With a strained smile, she turned to go.

“Kathryn, please don’t go.” He reached for her hand.

She swung back around, her eyes glinting with challenge. “Why not?”

Chakotay put his glass on the table next to hers and stepped a little closer to her. “Because _I_ haven’t had a dance with you yet and it’s _my_ birthday.” He crooked his elbow. “Kathryn, would you do me the honour of joining me for this dance?” Leaning back she looked at him intently. He countered her movement by leaning in closer and whispering. “Please.”

Her gaze softened and she acquiesced, sliding her hand through his arm and walking with him towards the dance floor. Neither of them noticed the surreptitious signals being passed amongst the crew or that the upbeat pop song that was playing magically slowed to a warm and evocative waltz as they approached. Chakotay pulled Kathryn towards him and they joined the throng who were weaving and swaying to the music.

Without conscious thought, their bodies were drawn to one another’s and, as Kathryn began to relax into his arms, Chakotay couldn’t help but tug her closer. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and he suppressed a sigh of relief. Tucked under his chin, her subtle perfume wafted past him and the soft strands of her hair teased his chin catching on the unshaven bristles.

At one point she pulled away a little and asked. “What exactly did you hear that upset you so much?”

Inwardly he groaned. He should have known that she wouldn’t let that rest unchallenged. “Do you really want to know?”

“It must have been something terrible… perhaps those involved should be put on report.”

“No, it wasn’t terrible, it was just… discomforting.”

“Well, tell me please, otherwise my imagination is going to run riot.”

“Do you want to sit down and discuss this?”

“No, I’d rather dance. I’m enjoying it.”

Chakotay pulled her a touch closer and Kathryn tightened her grip on him.

“I overheard some crewmen talking in the mess hall. They were wondering what you’d given me for my birthday. They all laughed when someone suggested that it was probably the same thing that you’d given me for my birthday every year since we’d been here.”

Kathryn looked up at him with a puzzled frown. “I give you something different each year. What would they know?”

Trying very hard not to groan, Chakotay blinked slowly and huffed out a breath. How could he explain? “Kathryn, they think that we’re lovers and that your special gift is…” He raised his eyebrows, hoping to God that she figured it out. A blow by blow explanation of the birds and the bees was not something he wanted to tackle at this juncture.

Fortunately she was a quick study and figured it out without his help. “Oh… is that all.” With a shrug, she rested her head back against him and they danced on for a few minutes. However, Chakotay was becoming more and more tense with each passing minute, waiting for the explosion or the bitter hiss of indignation.

Nothing happened.

“Kathryn?”

“Hmmm.”

“You’re not upset about what those crewmen implied?”

“No. Should I be?”

“I just assumed…”

“What? That I’d be upset that the crew thinks that I have a life, and that my handsome first officer is my lover? I can think of worse things to be accused of.” Looking up, she smiled but he was frowning, and she faltered. “Oh God, I’m sorry, Chakotay. _You_ were upset about it. You don’t want the crew to think you’re sleeping with me. What a fool! I didn’t think…I’m sorry…” As she was talking, she was trying to pull out of his arms.

He’d done it again. He’d hurt her. Unintentionally this time, but even so. It appeared he could be a prize ass without even trying.

As she tried to pull away, he held her tighter. “No, Kathryn. That’s the last thing I was thinking.” They’d stopped dancing, and the ever watchful eyes of the crew were all starting to look their way. Smiling at those closest to them, he whispered in Kathryn’s ear. “Let’s go. I can’t talk to you here and we need to sort this out once and for all.”

They wended their way through the crowd, saying their goodnights. Chakotay accepted birthday wishes and back slaps from his friends and, at the same time, Kathryn accepted the praise and accolades of the crew regarding her dancing. Chakotay was his usual avuncular self and Kathryn was gracious, as always, but he could feel the eyes of the crew on their backs as they left the room. He chose to ignore them. What Kathryn was thinking, he had no idea.

They made it to the turbo lift without incident and stepped inside. A quick sideways glance confirmed what he thought. Kathryn was standing with her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive posture and her brow was knitted in a worried frown.

This had to stop now. “Computer, halt lift.”

Kathryn turned towards him sharply. “I don’t want to talk about this in the turbo lift. For pity’s sake, Chakotay, let’s at least have a bit of privacy for this sort of thing.”

Turning towards her, he decided to live dangerously and ran his fingers down the side of her face. She jerked her head away and put her hand up to ward him off. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Something I should have done years ago, it seems.” This time he moved towards her, his large body towering over hers, pressing her back into the wall of the lift.

“Chakotay!?” There was a note of warning in her voice, but there was also a tremor of something else. He hadn’t missed the shiver that ran through her when he’d touched her cheek. Lowering his mouth towards hers, he stopped, giving her a split second to move away, but Kathryn’s eyes sparked with challenge and she stood her ground. God, he loved this woman.

Before either of them could change their minds, Chakotay placed his fingers under her chin, tilted her head back and gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was chaste, just a gentle touch of his mouth on hers, and pulling back he gazed into her eyes, trying to read her reaction. When it came, it was swift and decisive, taking him completely by surprise, but no less than what he would have expected from Kathryn Janeway.

Her hands landed in the middle of his chest and with an almighty shove, she pushed him back against the opposite side of the lift. The wind was almost knocked out of him and as he opened his mouth to gasp, Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth against his. Taking advantage of his predicament she plunged her tongue past his lips and scoured the inside of his mouth, delving, probing and tasting. She pressed her body hard against his and he felt the rush of blood to his groin. Then, almost as quickly as it had started, Kathryn pushed herself away from him and threw herself against the opposite wall.

Their chests heaved as they gulped for air which, all of a sudden seemed too thin and their gazes locked. Chakotay stifled a groan, as Kathryn bit at her lower lip and chafed her hands down her front. She rasped. “Resume lift.”

Chakotay took a deep shuddering breath, and grabbed at her again, crushing his lips to hers. This time they staggered around the lift, bouncing off the walls until finally coming to rest up against the closed lift doors. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and pressed his hand over her breast, his other hand busy stroking and kneading her buttocks. A groan, half in protest, half wanton, was dragged from Kathryn and she pushed against him. The lift came to a stop on deck three and they tore themselves away from one another. They righted their clothing just as the doors sprung open and two ensigns from Engineering stepped back to allow their captain and first officer to exit. After nodding their greetings to the senior officers, Chakotay noticed that the ensigns gave each other a knowing look, before stepping into the vacant lift. The rumours would be rife tomorrow. The lift doors closed and Chakotay chuckled.

Kathryn turned to him. Her face flushed and her lips swollen from his kisses. Oh God, he wanted her. Blinking slowly and taking deep breath he tried to keep his mind on the matters at hand – getting from the turbo lift to his quarters without ravishing his captain.

Her eyes crinkled slightly with a smile. “What’s so funny?”

He shook his head. “I was just thinking about how there’s going to be a flood of rumours about us after that little display and then realised that for the first time ever, they won’t be rumours. They’ll be true and thank the spirits for that.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes and started walking down the corridor towards her quarters. Chakotay watched her walk away and had this terrible sinking feeling that he’d offended her again. He wasn’t sure what to do.

Kathryn stopped and turned to him. Taking a long hard look at him, she shook her head in exasperation and walked back towards him. With a sigh, she took his hand and pulled him along with her to her door. She keyed in her code and the door slid open. Kathryn made her intentions clear when she gave him a push from behind sending him stumbling into her quarters. With another shake of her head, she followed him. “You know, you can be such an ass sometimes.”

Chakotay nodded in total agreement and then took two strides towards her and hauled her into his arms. “But you love me anyway?”

Kathryn nodded slowly. “You better believe it.”

It was early morning and Chakotay slid back under the covers after placing something at the foot of the bed. Kathryn rolled over and snuggled into his side. She mumbled sleepily into his shoulder. “Where’d you go?”

“Shhhh, go back to sleep. You’ll see later.”

Kathryn frowned and opened one eye. “Later? You expect me to wait?” She struggled into sitting position. “What is it?”

Chakotay sat up and reached for the parcel at the end of the bed, handing it to her without a word. Kathryn gave him a wary look and tore open the package.

Silence reigned for several seconds and then she turned to her lover. Her face was unreadable, although he thought he saw a glint of mischief in her eyes but he couldn’t be sure. She took a deep breath. Chakotay held his.

“Chakotay, for seven years we’ve fought shoulder to shoulder, back to back, and together we’ve succeeded in overcoming the direst of hardships and the most terrifying life or death situations. We’ve dealt with disasters of untold horror and by beating those sometimes insurmountable odds, we’ve survived for all these years in this god forsaken quadrant.”

Chakotay was trying to concentrate on what she was saying, and nodded distractedly, but sitting naked in her bed seemed like an unusual place for a rally-the-troops speech, although he was willing to admit that she did have something of a propensity for them. The trouble was that his eyes kept wandering to her bare breasts and his hands itched to touch them. Slowly letting go of his held breath he forced his eyes upwards and met her intense gaze as she continued.

“Through all of this we’ve virtually been courting for seven years, but fighting our attraction to one another and holding our love at bay, only to finally succumb and consummate this extraordinary relationship in a night of the most exquisite love making I have ever experienced.”

Chakotay opened his mouth to say something, but she was on a roll. He couldn’t remember her ever being this talkative so early in the morning. Especially before coffee, but New Earth was many years ago now, perhaps he’d forgotten.

Kathryn leant forward a little, her breasts almost touching his arm. “Today marks the first day of our new life together, where we will forge new roads and steer a new course side by side. Our hearts and souls are bonded now, for all to see, for the rest of our lives. We love one another with a passion that is deep and enduring, strong and immutable. We are each other’s hearts and souls…

… and you give me snowshoes?”

Chakotay shrugged and gave her a sheepish grin.

Kathryn waited a heartbeat and then burst out laughing. “I love them. They’re perfect.”

Chakotay flopped back onto the bed, weak with relief and Kathryn followed him, draping herself over him and kissing him soundly. “You should have seen your face.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure if I should leap out of bed and rally the troops, or just salute.”

“I was waiting to see how long it would take you to grab my breasts.” Her eyes were brimming with laughter and she kissed him again.

“Hmmm. I was trying to be a good, but I’m not going to try anymore.” Taking the snowshoes from her hand, he dropped them on the floor beside the bed. “We’ll try these out on the holodeck later, shall we?”

Kathryn slid her body over his and nodded. “Later… much later.”

The messhall was abuzz with the news. Their plan had worked. At long last, their machinations had been successful and the captain and commander were together. Tom distributed the cache of donated rations to the ‘movers and shakers’ of the operation – Mulchaey, Ayala, Gerron, Chapman, Baxter, MacAllister and Powell. The nimble-footed conspirators all looked at one another and smiled. It was a job well done. As a reward, Neelix made them all a special breakfast of pancakes and maple syrup, while their crewmates congratulated them and praised them on their skill and expertise.

Tom stood up and addressed all those assembled. “Thank you all very much. Now remember, there is to be no mention of this to either the captain or commander. We’ve kept it under wraps all this time, and I’m sure we can keep it that way.” He looked towards Mulchaey. “Have you got it, Ted?”

Mulchaey nodded and passed a small holodeck chip to Mike Ayala. Mike held it up for all to see and then moved over to the recycler and placed it on the tray. “Are you ready everyone?”

There were nods and a rumble of affirmations. Turning with a flourish, Mike hit the recycle button. The small chip disappeared in a shimmer. Ayala grinned. “Goodbye and good riddance, Arthur Murray Dance Studios.” There was a collective sigh of relief and slowly the crew began to disperse.

* * *

Neelix stood in the middle of the empty messhall and murmured to himself. “I’m going to miss Arthur and that program.” And putting one hand on his stomach and raising the other above his head, he shimmied and sashayed into the kitchen to begin lunch.

 

-Fin-


End file.
